


Like an angel

by that_one_weirdo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I don't know how to write romance so I don't, M/M, The romance is only hinted though, There is only one episode and I'm already obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_weirdo/pseuds/that_one_weirdo
Summary: Alright this is my first work and I don't know what I'm doing but dammit I need more stories about these cuties
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Like an angel

Ever since he was little, Reki has loved skating. He often got hurt and came home crying, only to go back and try skating again. It took him a long time, but he eventually stopped falling off of his skateboard.

When he joined the races, he often lost. The stakes were often high and he got hurt a lot. Skating was not for everyone, he knew. It was a dangerous sport and could leave you with consequences.

But then this transfer student, a boy who had no experience at all it skateboarding, said he will skate S. 

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. Reki was worried, he was panicking and felt guilty.

Why did he feel guilty though? Langa was barely his friend, he was a guy who started working with him a couple of days ago. He did try to teach him how to skate, but at that time, he didn't think that Langa had any potential.

So when he saw how confident Langa looked, how he showed no fear, even though this was a dangerous race, Reki felt something inside of him. A strage kind of admiration and something else. This was a boy who could not skate for the life of him, and yet there he was, challenging Shadow.

At first it seemed that Langa wouldn't even cross the finish line, let alone win. He wasn't surprised. But then, when he finally started, it was as if something shifted inside of Langa.

No longer was he the newbie who fell off the skateboard every time he stepped on it. His posture, centre of gravity, all of it was wrong. And yet, there he was, skating with the confidence of a pro. In no time at all he cought up with Shadow.

His movement were all so different. It seemed like he was born to skate. 

Despite being in awe of him, Reki was still concerned. This was Shadow he was racing against, he was bound to play dirty when he thought Langa would surpass him.

And play dirty he did. Just when Langa was about to finish and win, he threw his bombs. 

The explosions went off in the air. Despite being dangerous, they somehow managed to still look beautiful.

Or maybe that was because of Langa. The explosions had no effect on him. In fact, they made him glow even brighter. 

At that moment, Reki saw the little snowflakes, gracefully falling around Langa. With the pale blue light, the boy seemed like some kind of a snow angel. He looked peaceful with all of the snowy beauty surrounding him. Somehow, that made him even more beautiful.

Reki was proud of his skating, he considered himself good at it. But then, this transfer student, a boy with blue hair and striking eyes, surrounded by the soft glow, took his breath away. 

He wanted to skate with Langa, to share the experience of learning new tricks. He wanted to skate with him down the road, to spend hours and hours with him, just practising with him.

He wanted to share his happiness with Langa, to show him what skating meant for him, how utterly free it made him feel. 

He wanted Langa to experience that feeling too, maybe then he could see him glow like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the episode ended but I assume Langa wins. This is my first story and I honestly suck at writing but we need more content to fill up the tag so here I am.


End file.
